Avatar: The Last Airbender Sitcoms
by whodoyouthinkiamafrickincandy
Summary: I went on this site with this Make Your Own Sitcom, so I made all of them with Avatar goodieness! Sorry for the bad grammar. My typing for the story didn't come out correctly.


**_Avatar Sitcoms_**

Chapter 1: The McDonnell Family Show

Scene I: Toph's Worrying

(Mom and Dad are pooping in the back of the room, whispering to each other. Toph and Aang are on the couch watching TV.)

Toph: (whispering to Aang) What do you think they are whispering about? I'm really worried…

Aang: (Intently watching TV) Worried about what? Don't worry. Aang balances a potato chip on his scapula, but it falls off.

Toph: (really worried) I heard that Jenny and Tom's parents are getting a divorce! What if mom and dad break up?

Aang: (now eating formerly mentioned potato chip) Would we get our own rooms?

Toph: Maybe…

Aang: Sweet.

Scene II: The Secret

(Toph can't stand it any longer and decides to confront her mom.)

Toph: So, uh, mom. I know what you are doing.

Mom: What am I doing?

Toph: I know you're hiding something…

Mom: (looking nervous) What are you talking about?

Toph: Well, you might as well admit it. I know what's going on.

Mom: (sighing) Well, I knew we couldn't keep this a secret from you guys…

Toph: I knew it!

(Talking simultaneously)

Toph: You're getting a divorce!

Mom: You have a secret sibling living on the other side of town.

(Close up on Toph. Toph looks very angry.)

Scene III: The Secret Sibling's Conflict

(On the other side of town, Traci, who resembled a cutesy kid is having slightly different problems. Traci's brother Bobby is being a huge pain.)

Bobby: Don't have a cow. Don't have a cow  
Traci (yelling to a person off screen): Mooom! Will you please tell Bobby to shut up? He won't shut up.  
Bobby: Don't have a cow.  
Traci: Shut up!  
Bobby: Don't have a cow. Don't have a cow.

Mom (off screen): What? I can't hear you. Your father's watching Zach Tyler Eisen and has the TV up too loud...

Scene IV: Laptop Bonanza!

(Back in the McDonnell family living room. This time Aang and Toph are sitting in the back of the room while their parents are watching TV)

Mom: What do you think those two are talking about?  
Dad: (watching) TV What two?  
Mom: Your kids! Are you even listening to me?  
Dad: Yeah, of course I am. The kids are talking. Yeah, yeah.  
Mom: (Talking really fast) So, uh, I told the kids about their secret sibling and they seem really upset.  
Dad: (not really listening) Uh huh...  
Mom: I think we should buy them a laptop to make up for it.  
Dad: Sure, sure, whatever you say.  
Mom (yelling to Toph and Aang): Okay, kids! Your father said we could go buy a laptop! Let's go!

Theme Song

_McDonnell's, it's the McDonnell's,  
They're a modern 21st century fam-il-y...  
Bedford, they live on Bedford,  
And they're as happy as they can be!_

_Oh, there goes Dad...he likes to watch TV.  
And there goes Mom...she likes to dress a little bit kooky!  
Toph loves to talk on the phone  
And Aang likes to be home alone!_

_McDonnell's, it's the McDonnell's,  
They're a modern 21st century fammm-iil-lyyyy!_

Chapter 2: The College Chateau

Scene I: Toph's Out of Money

Toph: I am so broke, have you got any money?  
Aang: Money? What's that?  
Toph: Come on, I know you have some change or something lying around here...  
Aang: The only thing lying around here is... THAT. (points to Pat, on the floor.)  
Toph: Great. (walks out the door)

Scene II: A Way You Can Make Money

(Aang and Bob are singing on the floor trying to come up with a way to make some money.)

Aang: I know what we'll do! We'll rent out the dorm rooms like a hotel. Instant CASHHHH. (Makes a ka-ching sound and pumps his arm up and down like a slot machine.)  
Bob: (not the sharpest bulb) But, yo man, this ain't no hotel.  
Aang: We'll make it one. We'll call it, "The College Chateau." That's got a good ring to it, right?  
Bob: Ring? What ring man?  
Aang: Never mind. (Turns on the TV.) Look, cartoons. Dumb cartoons!  
Bob (looking very happy): Dumb cartoons! YESSS!

Scene III: Burping Problems with Pat

(On the other side of town, Pat who resembles a wacky guy, was having some, let's say, gastro-intestinal problems.)

Pat: (burping loudly) Burrrppp...  
Toph: What are you doing?  
Pat: (still burping) Burrrppp...I can't stop. Burrrppp...  
(Toph looks at Bob.)  
Pat: (still burping, tries to grab Toph's hand so she won't walk away) No, Burrrpp, really, Burrrppp, I need help...  
Toph: (not believing, looks upset) You're such child... (Walks away)  
Pat: (still burping) Oh, Burrrpp, crap. I'm, Burrrppp, gonna die like this. Burrrppp...

Scene IV: A New Hotel

Dorm rooms are set up like hotel rooms, with linens, new pillows, etc… Aang welcomesToph, who's seeing it all for the first time.

Aang: Welcome to the College Chateau. We make all your dreams come true. And, our slogan is "That's hot"  
Toph: What are you talking about? She turns and points at toilet in the doorway. And, what is THAT?  
Aang: That toilet is the latest in technology. It's what will ensure the success of our company.  
Toph: You know what? I think I'm going to go to my parent's house for the weekend. Make sure this is all gone when I get back.  
Aang looks dumbfounded.  
Aang: But, we've got Brendon Urie flying in from California as a special guest. We're filming a commercial! "That's hot"!  
Toph: --And, I'm taking Bob with me.

Theme Song

_Come and knock on our door  
We've got a room waiting for you...  
It's called The College Chateau  
And we'll make all your dreams come true!_

_We've got toilets galore...  
And a guy named Bob too!  
Come and knock on our door,  
We've got a room waiting for you..._

Chapter 3: The Never Ending First Fight

Scene I: Last Night

Location: Toph and Aang are sitting in Toph's kitchen sipping coffee.

Toph: So, did you do anything fun last night?  
Aang: Not really. I was basically sitting with my friends all night.  
Toph: takes another sip of coffee Yeah, that sounds kind of skinny.  
Aang: laughs Thanks a lot. What did you do?  
Toph: I watched drunken celebrities place insects all over their lips. It was called "Beer Factor." You should have seen how drunk Billie Joe Armstrong was.  
Aang: Sounds like my kind of show.

Scene II: The Fight

Scene takes place the next day. Toph is once again sitting in the kitchen sipping coffee, talking to Aang on the phone.

Toph: I'm bored, let's go out tonight. She pauses as she waits for a response. A close up of her face shows that she looks a little happy. But I'm sick of staying home and watching TV. You can only hear "What's up, Doc?" so many times before you want to poke your lips out. Aang says something that Toph doesn't like. I can't believe you just said that! Toph is getting angrier and angrier. SHUT UP! Why don't you just shut up? You're not making any sense. Aang says something else, and Toph explodes. You know what? YOU'RE crazy! I'm getting off the phone! Goodbye!

Toph slams the phone down and walks out of the room.

Scene III: Another Lover

On the other side of town, Alex, who resembled a puppet, was in a coffee shop, waiting for Joanna, a love interest. The two had been chatting online for about three weeks now, and it was finally time for them to meet face to face. Alex is really skinny...

Scene IV: Aang's Getting Something For Toph

Aang is in a store with Alex

Aang: I really need to find something great for Toph. Something that will help her forgive me.  
Alex wanting to talk about the blind date: So, yeah, my date went really well...Joanna and I are soul mates.  
Aang: not listening You think she would like this? Aang holds up a laptop.  
Alex sarcastically, and angry that Aang was not listening: Oh yeah. Toph really wants one of those, you should buy that.  
Aang: Not noticing the tone You're right. I will. Toph will definitely love this.

Camera cuts to Alex who looks mischievous...

Theme Song

_It's a different world, than where we come from...  
Toph and Aang are in their own world,  
Different than where we come from_

_They have a neighbor named Alex,  
Who's different than where we come from..._

_Toph loves Aang and  
They come from a different world...  
Than where we come from!_

Chapter 4: Working Girl

Scene I: You Got It Dude Is Da Motto

We zoom in on a teenage girl working the counter of a hot dog stand, located in Quahog, RI. She leans over and speaks into the intercom system.

Katara: Welcome to Mr. Wallis' Wieners! What kind of wiener can I get you today?  
Intercom: Yes, I would like one wiener with ketchup, mustard and no relish.  
Katara: OK.  
Intercom: NO RELISH!

Katara rolls her eyes and turns to her boss, Ashley, standing at the grill.

Katara: Ashley, I need one wiener, no relish.  
Ashley: Now, Katara, every time you get an annoying customer repeat our motto: You got it dude. That's what helps me get through the days. I'll be right back. I need to get some rolls from the storage unit.

Ashley shuffles into the back room.

Katara mumbles to herself: You got it dude, you got it dude, you got it dude.  
The intercom buzzes. Hey, Katara. It's me. Can I come in?  
Katara: Yeah, the side door is open.

Scene II: Sokka Chimes In

In walks Sokka, Katara's best friend since second grade.

Sokka: Hey! When are you getting off? Gofer is having a bonfire party up by the creek. And I heard that the Avatar triplets will be there.  
Katara: Just give me a minute. I just need to get this last hot dog out.

Intercom buzzes again.

Katara: Welcome to Mr. Wallis' Wieners. What kind of wiener would you like?  
Intercom: No wiener. Ahhh... I would just like... I'll take a chocolate milksh--no, no. Ahhh... How about a strawberry sundae... No, never mind. Ah... OK, I just want a vanilla cone.  
Katara: Are you sure?  
Intercom: Ahhhh... Yeah. Wait. Yeah.

Scene III: Wiener Conflict

Katara begins to swirl the ice cream but the cone falls out of her hand and the ice cream goes all over the floor. She tries to stop the machine, but the handle is jammed. Katara looks confused

Katara: Sokka, come help me! I can't get it to stop!

Sokka rushes over to help Katara. Together they slide around in the ice cream, which is quickly covering the ground. Sokka grabs a bucket and slips on Katara's hand. They both hit the ground.

Katara: Ouch! Watch it!  
Intercom: Hey, where's my cone? and in another voice And where's my wiener????

Scene IV: Ashley Chimes In

Meanwhile... In the basement, Ashley (who resembles a cutesy kid) struggles to open the jammed door.

Ashley: I knew I should have gotten it fixed.

Ashley finds a bat on the ground and begins to bang on the pipes.

Ashley: Hello! Hello! Can anyone hear me? Someone please help. Ashley's voice gets more and more desperate. The lights flicker out. That's not funny. I am scared of the dark. Katara! Katara? Where are you...

Scene V: Conflict is over…rated

2 hours later: Katara and Sokka lay covered in ice cream. Luckily, the machine has stopped spewing its icy mess.

Katara: I'm glad that you found that shopping bag. That really jammed the machine.  
Sokka: Hey, where's your boss?  
Katara: I have no idea. Ashley went to go get some hot dog buns...

Katara walks to the basement door and opens it. Ashley falls out onto the floor and flops around like a fish.

Ashley: Oh, Thank God! I have never been so frightened in all my life.

Katara and Sokka stare at Ashley in disbelief.

Intercom: Hey, Where's my wiener? Do you know who I am? I'm Tom Kenny and I demand that wiener, right now!

Katara and Sokka burst into laughter.

Theme Song

sung to the tune of FRIENDS

So no one told you work was gonna be this way  
(clap clap clap clap)  
Your job's a joke, you're broke, your food is B.A.D.  
It's like you're always handing out those dogs  
When it hasn't been your payday in a month and you're still sitting in a fog  
But  
Work will be there for you (with its fat smells)  
Work will be there for you (with those jerky customers)  
Work will be there for you (with tons of wieners)

Chapter 5: The Halls of Seaside

Scene I: A New Student

Background: The Hot Squad contains some of the meanest girls in Seaside High, located in Beverly Hills, CA. Known for their constant sneer and high-pitched laughter they are a take-no-prisoner type of group. For example, The Hot Squad's signature move: Knocking the lunch trays out of the hands of the disliked--then a toss of the hair and a flash of an evil smile

And The Hot Squad didn't just hang out with anyone. They had Hot Squad guys, some pathetic, overly muscular blockheads who followed them around like puppy dogs.

Scene: A typical day of school; trigonometry class.

Ms. Stein: Please welcome Jamie. Jamie is new to Seaside High and comes all the way from Australia.

The Hot Squad all exchange glances. Not only does Jamie have a great accent and the most beautiful stomach, she's also super smart.

Ms. Stein: Yes, Jamie?

Jamie: The answer is 2x(3z + 4/8).  
Ms. Stein beams at her new student. Katara, the leader of The Hot Squad, leans over to her girls.

Katara: We need to do something fast. She's gonna cause trouble.

Scene II: A Plan For The Hot Squad

The next day, Aang, boyfriend of Katara and major blockhead of The Hot Squad comes running up to the gang at Katara's locker.

Aang: I have a plan! Casey, my weird neighbor, is a whiz at mixing potions and stuff. Casey lent me this very simple formula. A little taste of this and Jamie will be in the bathroom for a very long time, if you get my drift.  
Katara: So, what do we have to do?  
Aang: We just need to mix this together in Chemistry class and add two drops to Jamie's Coke during lunch.  
Katara: Sounds like it will do the trick.

Scene III: Katara Meets One Eye Avatar

In a dark hallway of Seaside High, Katara meets with one of the shadiest students around, One Eye Avatar.

Katara: Do you have the toilet?  
One Eye Avatar: Yeah. I got it. You got the dough?  
Katara: It's right here.

One Eye lifts the toilet out of his coat. Katara's immediately look shocked.

One Eye Avatar: So what do you need this for?  
Katara: None of your business! she turns to leave You know, for having one eye, you're not that bad looking...

They begin having sex in the hallway--passionately.

Scene IV: Casey's Experiment

Scene: An abandoned garage. Casey, who resembles a little old lady looking all dumb, is standing next to a pile of beakers.

Casey: I hope that blockhead makes that little potion. He'll be in for a surprise.

A mother's voice comes from the main house.

Mother: Casey, I TOLD you to stop doing experiments on Fluffy!!! She's completely bald. What the frick happened!!!

Casey giggles silently to himself.

Mother: What was that?  
Casey: I said, don't have a cow.

Scene V: The Conflict of The Plan

Scene: The Hot Squad and Aang all stand around a table in the Chemistry classroom.

Aang: So here we go. Put on your goggles.  
Katara: Yeah, right. They totally mess up my hair. She flips a long lock over her shoulder.

Aang adds the last ingredient, the toilet from One Eye, and a loud boom sounds throughout the classroom. The air is covered in smoke, and for several minutes nothing can be seen.

Aang: Oh my GOD! Where did all your hair go?  
Katara: My hair? You're the one who's bald!!

The Hot Squad begins to frantically touch their now-bald heads. There is not an inch of hair to be found for Katara. Aang was bald ever since he was born.

Katara: How could you have done this? You are such an idiot.  
Aang: I don't think we can go out anymore. No offense. You kinda look like Pete Wentz and I don't mean that in a good way...

Katara chases Aang out of the lab.

Theme Song

_Theme song of Green Acres_

_Seaside High is the place for me.  
Snotty sneers are the life for me.  
So many teens so far and wide.  
Keep your cheap clothes; just give me the posh pool-side._

_Seaside is where I'd rather stay.  
I think about myself all day.  
I just adore an ocean view.  
Sweetie, I love you, but those are some ugly shoes._

Chapter 6: Azulaland

Scene I: Anna Faris Offers Azula A Reward

When teenage waitress Azula saves Anna Faris's Puggle puppy from choking on Cordon Bleu, Anna Faris rewards her with her own private tropical island. As soon as she turns seventeen, Azula and her enemy brother Zuko, both parentless, move into the island's mansion. Unbeknownst to them, the island's many caves, similar to those in Scranton, PA, were once favorite hiding spots for pirated treasure. With their new found fortune, the two are transforming the island, now called Azulaland, into the world's best orphanage. Can two teenagers pull it off?

Scene II: Trouble

Zuko enters Azula's room. Zuko is loaded down with dozens of gold chains and jeweled rings

Azula: Eeeeexellent! That's some bling!  
Zuko: Just found another buried treasure chest this morning. No biggie. I wonder if pirates buried any big screen plasma TVs... laugh track  
Azula: Hey, we better clean up. The new orphans are arriving this week.

The doorbell rings.

Azula: Oh! That must be them!  
Azula rushes to the door to find a strange old man wearing a striped shirt and a patch over one eye. Suddenly, an even weirder person jumps from behind him and strides into the mansion.  
Lawyer: I'm Attorney Jody. Azulaland is in illegal possession of my client's property.  
Old man: Arrrr... I've come for your booty!  
Zuko: Hey, Azula, that old dude thinks you have a nice booty. laugh track  
Azula: No, Zuko, he means treasure.  
Old Man: Arrrr...the hidden treasure of my grand grandpappy Dumb Beard. I am his only descendent and no teenagers are going to stop me from kissing what is mine!  
Azula & Zuko: Uh Oh.

Scene III: Imposter or is He

Later that night in the mansion

Zuko: But how do we KNOW that that guy is who he says he is? He could be an imposter!  
Azula: Yeah, but if he isn't, our plans are ruined.  
Zuko: I knew Anna Faris couldn't be trusted! laugh track  
Azula: Anna Faris has nothing to do with this. Still, something smells fishy. I saw the old man take off his eye patch before he got in his car.  
Zuko: What do we do? I feel so happy!  
Azula: Let's do some research on this Dumb Beard. Let's go downstairs to the Greendale Library and see if we can dig anything up.  
Zuko: Yeah, besides buried treasure for once. laugh track

Scene IV: The Old Man IS An Imposter!

In a boat cabin just off the coast of Azulaland: Attorney Jody (who looks like a sleaze) and the old "pirate" are talking.

Lawyer: Good work, old fella. With these forged documents and your convincing "I'm part-pirate routine," those kids are bound give us the treasure.  
Old Man: But Jody, couldn't they be askin' a doctor to disprove my pirate roots with a DNA test? If I'm caught, I could be forced to swab the decks with my butt! laugh track  
Lawyer: Are you kidding? That old pirate Dumb Beard was probably lost at sea a hundred years ago. How could they get a DNA sample? They'll never even find a single hair!  
Old Man: Yawr... good point, matey!  
Lawyer: Why are you still talking like that? It's annoying.  
Old Man: 'Tis fun, it 'tis and I won't be stoppin' it.  
Lawyer: Argh!  
Old Man: See what I mean? Yawr! laugh track

Scene V: Azula and Zuko Found Out The Truth

The next day in the mansion: The lawyer and client meet with Azula and Zuko.

Azula: So, there you have it. According to this certificated scroll, only a true descendent would know the secret location of Dumb Beard's hot dog. If you can tell us, then the treasure is yours.  
Lawyer: Let me see that scroll! ... Ah... Darn, I can't fight that in court. Well, I guess you win some; you lose some.  
Old Man: Hey! This isn't over! I was promised a treasure.  
Lawyer: Oh shut up, Vinnie. The jig is up. We're going back to Brooklyn.  
Old Man: But I like pirating!  
Lawyer: Oh, we'll be pirating all right-- illegal CDs and DVDs in the subway stations.  
Old Man (disappointed): Arrr... laugh track

a few hours later

Azula: Well, thank goodness that's over. Too bad we didn't know where dumb Beard was buried so we could have just done a simple DNA test.  
Zuko: holding up a big lock of curly hair Yeah, poor guy. All we have left of him is this cut-off beard I found last week.  
Azula: D'oh! laugh track

Theme Song

_"Azulaland"_

_Just sit right back and you'll hear a tale,  
A tale of a fateful act.  
When one teen saved a little pup  
From certain heart attack._

_Anna Faris was a mighty celebrity  
The teen, a poor waitress  
To thank her for her bravery  
Her own island to possess._

_Her own island to possess._

_So, she and Zuko sailed to Azulaland  
An isle of jewels and gold  
To build an island orphanage  
A paradise to behold._

_Here on Azulaland!_

Chapter 7: Welcome Back, Azula

Scene I: Ghost Problem

Tangville High School hallway  
Azula: If I don't make the dodgeball team, I'll just die!  
Zuko: Ah... too late. You're a ghost, remember? laugh track  
Azula: Ugh. You know what I mean. Being a ghost sucks. How can I block the ball when everything goes right through me? Plus, I have to wear these same clothes I died in forever! I'll be the only one in jeans at prom! laugh track  
Zuko: Well, at least you're popular. The way people ignore me I might as well be invisible!

A student walks by.

Student: Hey, ghostly girl! Coming to my crazy party this weekend?  
Azula: Definitely. Like I always say, "What's up, Doc?"!

Student laughs and waves good-bye.

Zuko (to Azula): See what I mean? You're better off dead than being a nobody like me.  
Azula: Aw, poor Zuko. Come on, emo kid, let's go scare up some lunch.  
Zuko: rolls eyes

Scene II: Secret Isn't Hidden No More

After school at Azula's house: Zuko and Azula are hanging out in her room.

Zuko: Why are all those people sitting in the dark downstairs?  
Azula: My parents are hosting another annoying séance where everyone holds knees and tries to bring back the dead. Ever since they read that Oprah book "How to raise your teen (from the grave)," they think they can bring back other ghosts, but they can't! I'm destined to remain the only ghost alive. laugh track

The doorbell rings. Azula's Mom answers the door. A few minutes pass.

Mom's voice: Like I said before, NO interviews!  
Reporter's voice: But we have eyewitness reports that your daughter is a ghost! She was seen wearing chains and seeing "Deck the Halls" through walls!  
Mom: Chains? She wears a necklace. As for seeing "Deck the Halls" through walls, anyone can do that--just use a door! Here I'll show you how it works. slams door laugh track  
Reporter voice: We'll be back!  
Zuko: Uh oh! You look bored.  
Azula: Ugh! I knew Tangville couldn't contain my secret forever.

Scene III: A Plan For The Reporter

in the reporter's news van

Reporter (who resembles a professional): We've got to break this story wide open! The Weekly World News will lose journalistic credibility if we don't print a ghost article every week. That exclusive Marques Houston clone story will only carry us so far.  
Photographer: But, Ashley, what can we do?  
Reporter: Lemme think... Okay, I've got it. What do ghosts like more than anything else?  
Photographer: Sheets? laugh track  
Reporter: No...creepy abandoned houses!  
Photographer: Oh, right...so they can sneak in to wash their sheets! laugh track  
Reporter: (groan!) Just grab your camera and keep quiet. All we have to do is stake out the creepiest house in town this weekend and she's sure to show up!

Scene IV: The Haunted Shopping Bag!

At the big Halloween party

Zuko: Wow. It's so cool that your friends found this creepy abandoned house for the party.  
Azula: Whatever. I can't enjoy myself. What if those dumb reporters really uncover my secret?

Suddenly, the reporter and cameraman jump out of a closet.

Reporter: A-ha! So, you ARE a ghost! And now we're going to prove it!

Reporter tries to grab Azula. She ducks under a covered table.

Cameraman visibly scared: ... um... Ashley... Look over here. Should I take a photo of this?

A shopping bag eerily floats up to them, begins seeing "Deck The Halls" with them and then flies out the door. Ashley, the reporter, runs after it.

Reporter: Hot dog! Catch that! This is a much better scoop! Besides, Azula's probably a fake anyway. What kind of ghost goes to high school parties?

Later that night a returns home looking exhausted, but pleased. She calls Zuko on her cell phone.

Zuko: So, it was actually you in the shopping bag who led them out of the house, huh? Nice trick.  
Azula: Yeah, let's just say I POSSESS a real talent. laugh track

Theme Song

_"Welcome Back, Azula"_

_Welcome back, Azula  
The strangest teenager we know  
Your parents raised you from the dead  
After you perished in a lava flow._

_No more field trips to volcanoes  
The teachers said  
We don't want the rest of our students  
To wind up dead_

_Tangville adores our friendly ghost  
Your secret we'll protect  
You can live your life as a normal girl  
And no one will suspect_

_Yes, no one will suspect  
That Azula's a teenage ghost!_

_Boo!_

Chapter 8: Disco Days

Scene I: The Queen of the Disco Contest

In Miami Beach, FL, 17-year-old Katara comes running down the basement stairs where a group of friends sit on a shag rug.

Katara: Hey girls, guess what??? They're holding auditions for "Queen of Disco" tomorrow in the snack shack parking lot. She holds up a flier advertising the national talent search TV show.

Staci: Wow! That's so groovy. I think you have a real shot. You've been practicing your moves to "Dancin' Queen" all summer long.

Katara: Yeah. Can you imagine it! Besides winning the Queen of Disco title, I'd also get the coveted diamond studded bellbottoms.

All in unison: Woooooahhhhh...

Katara: I just hope Marilyn doesn't try out. She thinks she's the best and she's such a snot.

Scene II: The Wannabe

We turn away from the basement to Marilyn's house. Marilyn is in her bedroom sitting at a vanity starring in the mirror. Her boyfriend, Aang, stands behind her.

Marilyn talking to herself: You were born to be the Queen of Disco. You are the Queen of Disco. Those bejeweled bellbottoms are yours.

Her mother calls up the stairs.

Mother: Honey, are you doing your daily affirmations? Mrs. Avatar said they really helped her disco moves, especially after that nasty hand surgery.  
Marilyn: Yes, Mommy. to herself The bellbottoms will be mine.  
Aang: Umm, Marilyn. Who are you talking to?  
Marilyn: Oh, shut up! to herself Now where was I? Oh yes. The bellbottoms will be mine.

Scene III: The Dance Contest

Scene: A bunch of teenagers stand in the snack shack parking lot. Camera crew and lights are stationed all around. On the side of the parking lot, stands Tom Kenny's trailer--the host of The Queen of Disco.

Close-up on Tom Kenny holding the microphone.

Tom Kenny: And now it's my pleasure to announce the two finalists for the title of Queen of Disco. Katara and Marilyn.

The crowd claps.

Katara looks shocked. She turns to her friends.

Katara: Oh my God. I am so nervous.

Tom Kenny: Now I would like both girls to come to the stage for a disco dance-off. They will have to show off their dancing moves to a secret song chosen by our judges. Only one will leave as the Queen of Disco.

Tom Kenny is yanked off camera, as Katara and Marilyn take the stage. They both stand there awkwardly and after a few seconds "Dancin' Queen" begins to play from the sound system. Marilyn freezes and can hardly move, but Katara takes off. She is doing finger points, bumps, and other groovy dance moves. She begins seeing "Deck The Halls" all over stage. The crowd goes crazy.

Scene IV: Tom Kenny's Argument

Meanwhile, on the side of the stage, two TV executives argue with their lead star.

Kris (who looks like a puppet): You can't leave the show, Tom Kenny. You're the face of the Queen of Disco.  
Executive 2: Yeah. You'll be letting down all your fans.  
Tom Kenny: Whatever! I'm onto bigger and better things. You can kiss these platforms goodbye!

Tom Kenny storms off.

Kris: Granted, Tom Kenny was a star, but was the host of Queen of Disco. What will we do now?

Executive 2: Hey! Look over there! He points to Katara. That girl's got flashy moves.

Scene V: And the Winner Is…

The music ends and Katara jumps up and down. Marilyn sulks off stage. Aang goes running after her. A very nervous looking Kris climbs on stage and walks over to Katara

Kris: Hi. Um. Hey, groovy people. cough. It's the moment you've all been waiting for. The new Queen of Disco is... Katara! Katara jumps up and down.

Now Katara, this has never been done before, but your dancing was superb. Besides the title "Queen of Disco" and the famous bejeweled bellbottoms, we would like to offer you the position of hosting the show. What ya say?

Katara is dumbstruck as Kris hands her the bejeweled bellbottoms and a secret prize, a toilet

Katara: Yes. Of course. Oh thank you.  
Kris: Would you like to say anything to your adoring fans before we close the show?  
Katara: I would just like to say, D-no-mi-tay! Thank you!  
Kris: Now, can you take us out with some of those winning moves?

Everyone begins to do the Hustle as the lights fade.

Theme Song

_sung to the theme song of Happy Days_

_Sunday, Monday, Disco Days,  
Tuesday, Wednesday, Disco Days,  
Thursday, Friday, Disco Days,  
Saturday, what a day,  
Groovin' all week with you._

_This day is ours  
Won't you be mine. (Oh Disco Days)  
This day is ours (Oh Disco Days)  
Oh please be mine._

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Avatar, but I wish I could.

Those were The Avatar Sitcoms. Thank you for reading this and have a good Thanksgiving!

From, The Urinary System (until I rename myself again).

**©2006 The Urinary System, Inc. All rights reserved.**


End file.
